


Kairos

by jongnugget



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ancient Greece & Rome, Anal Sex, Ancient Greece, Historical, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Romance, Sex, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 06:11:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13024920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jongnugget/pseuds/jongnugget
Summary: καιρός  - (n.) the perfect, delicate, crucial moment; the fleeting rightness of time and place creating the opportune atmosphere for action, words or movement





	Kairos

**Author's Note:**

> This time I'm back with a oneshot based in Ancient Greece~
> 
> Rated for sexual/mature content!
> 
> Now, this fic is mainly focused on the erastes-eromenos relationships in Ancient Greece (basically pederasty) but since I myself find it uncomfortable writing about relationships between an adult and a child I played around with the ages. So you can say this was inspired by the model of an eromenos-erastes relationship but with the way I changed their ages it is in no way historically accurate. 
> 
> Things can be exaggerated and, once again, historically inaccurate.
> 
> Now that that's said, I hope you'll enjoy~

!! Hover over ****bold ** ** for explanation !!

-FINAL-

 

This place was different.

The state, the houses, the people – everything was different than what he knew.

Sparta had been a dark place. A place where kids didn’t have a childhood and where soldiers could never feel safe. Where fighting and killing were skills boys learned at a young age, where the war was always present.

Jongin had been no different. Coming from a rich family in the high class was even more of a reason he had been pushed to train and fight for their state _. Because it’s dishonoring for a man to not act like one when there’s a war happening_ , that’s what his father always used to say. Jongin had only been seven when he was sent to the barracks, completely torn from his family so he could turn into who he was.

Into the brave soldier that fought in countless wars.

_And survived._

Maybe he had to make a more generous offering to Tyche next time he went to the temples. Because there was no way he could have been standing here now had he not been blessed by the goddess of fortune and luck.  

He had survived all these years to see a truce between Sparta and Athens. He had survived to see the day where he had been welcomed in Athens as an equal.

And it was so, so different.

In Sparta, there was the military, weaponries and soldiers walking around the polis freely.

Here, in Athens, there was art, there was poetry and music, sculptures. _Peace_.

He and many other men from Sparta had been welcomed. Over the course of time some of them, including Jongin, had even become **bouletai** , serving in the council of 500 as equals to the citizens of Athens.

It had been a couple full years since Jongin had first started living here, but there were still things that surprised him every day. The lifestyle of Sparta that had been so deeply etched into him was slowly starting to fade, he was starting to feel more free.

The heavy chest armor he used to wear eventually turned into a chiton, his interests expanded because of the variety of arts Athens had to offer.

He started to settle here. He was no poor man, he could afford buying a house. He could afford buying himself lands outside the polis and slaves to work on them. He could afford to buy imported foods from faraway lands that not many people could enjoy.

He had everything he had ever wanted – he had a life of his own now that he wasn’t just one of the many **hoplites ** in a **phalanx **.

He had the respect of his fellow citizens now, he had their admiration as well – not every day could they see a man who had seen the battlefields with his own eyes.

At only twenty, Jongin had experienced a lot more than many of them.

* * *

Life had been good.

The grounds had been fruitful, the harvests had been plentiful.

Everything was going great.

Jongin had always thought it would last.

But it didn’t. Not when the truce was broken and Sparta declared another war on Athens.

Jongin should have known, he had grown up with these men, he knew how they think and act. He should have expected this.

But Gods, he didn’t.

He was only reminded of the darkness of this world when his fellow citizens in Athens started avoiding him on the street, when men would whisper as he was passing by, because he was _still one of them_.

No matter what, he came from Sparta. He was the enemy. 

Jongin loved Athens. He knew he wouldn’t turn his back on them, he wouldn’t go back to Sparta now that he had everything he had ever fought for, everything he had worked tirelessly for.

So with the very first signs of hostility from his neighbors, Jongin turned to the only person he knew, who wouldn’t automatically hate him for who he was, for where he had been born. To ask him what to do, so the people would know he was one of them.

“You just have to show everyone you mean no harm so you can secure the bonds you’ve already created, Jongin.” Suho peacefully explained and Jongin tapped his feet against the cold floor of the gymnasium.

“And how do I do that?”

“By following the traditions of people in Athens, of course.” The teacher looked up from the scrolls he was reading, giving Jongin a look. “It’s really not that hard, is it? Come on, think about it. What do people enjoy doing here?”

Jongin knitted his eyebrows, trying to figure out what exactly Suho meant.

“I don’t know, pottery? Arts? People like playing instruments.”

“Yes, and?”

“Uh-…wine?”

Suho chuckled quietly, before standing up from his chair and raising his hand towards the door. Jongin followed after him quietly, as the teacher started walking down the hallways of the gymnasium.

“You’re not wrong, but those aren’t quite the things I meant. See, from my point of view the thing the citizens value most is education. Education in all of its aspects.”

“I already do have an education.”

“I wouldn’t dare suggest you didn’t, Jongin, not a man like you.” Suho raised an eyebrow. “Quite on the contrary, actually. I do know you have a great mind. You also do have great skills. Not many people have seen a warrior like you. And maybe…maybe it would be a good idea to share all that knowledge you have. If the people see you’re not trying to keep it to yourself then maybe they will also see that you don’t mean any harm to them, nor the polis.”

The sound of the sandals on the stone floors was suddenly dulled as they stepped back into the courtyard of the gymnasium. Jongin pondered over Suho’s words quietly.

Share his knowledge? His skills?

“You mean I should become a teacher?” Jongin asked with a skeptical look in his eyes, turning to the scholar, who only laughed quietly, before stopping in his place.

“Not quite. Look over there.”

Jongin followed the teacher’s gaze to the training grounds of the gymnasium.

There were boys out there, most of them holding onto wooden swords, practicing. Some were throwing spears and some were shooting arrows at the practice dummies.

They were all different ages – some seemed to be barely kids, others were almost grown men. It didn’t matter, they were all training meticulously.

“You see, I don’t think that becoming a teacher would be quite suiting for you, not in the light of recent events between the poleis. I don’t think the people would just agree, either.” Suho nodded thoughtfully, before continuing. “But you can take one boy and teach him. Only him. Raise him to be an admirable man, who knows reading and writing, arithmetic and poetry. Music. Athletics. A boy you will teach how to fight.”

“So a private teacher?”

“In a way.” Suho nodded. “You see, Jongin, you’re of a standing in this society. You have to act like it. I’m actually surprised no one else has ever asked you before why you have no **eromenos.**

Jongin froze in his place, eyes slowly averting from the training grounds where all these young boys were training towards the scholar standing next to him with a rueful expression.

“An eromenos?” Jongin uttered in surprise. Suho seemed even more confused as he looked up with eyebrows raised high on his forehead.

“Yes. Do people not have that in Sparta?”

“No! I mean, yes, they do. I just-…” Jongin shook his head in confusion. “I just didn’t realize you meant that.”

Suho just smiled, before looking back to the training grounds.

“They’re all sons from middle or high class families. Maybe if you do take one of them under your wing and become his **erastes** , then people will see you are serious about contributing to Athens. Take a look at them, maybe you will like someone. I can help you from there if you decide on doing this.”

Jongin just heaved out a deep sigh.

He knew what Suho meant. A relationship like this was socially approved in all poleis he knew of. In many, it was encouraged as a model of a free relationship between the citizens.

However, there were certain aspects of it that Jongin just never could understand. He could never understand how a family would give away their son to another family, where the kid would live, train, sleep. Grow up. And not just like any child, but as an eromenos, as the embodiment of idealized youth.

As an object of sexual fantasies for many. As the outlet for it.

But that wasn’t the case now. Suho was offering this as a way for him to regain the trust of the people.

And if it meant taking in a boy and teaching him how to use a spear and a sword, to give him books and make sure he had three meals a day, then so be it.

His eyes hesitantly scanned the training ground of the gymnasium. He felt a frown forming on his face.

Some of these boys were just too young. No matter how platonic this relationship was supposed to be, Jongin just didn’t have the heart to even consider breaking one of them apart from their families.

Some of them, on the contrary, were already older. They already were men, with facial hair and defined bodies. No boy like that would agree to become someone’s eromenos.

But in the midst of that, of all these boys fighting on the dirt in the courtyard, Jongin saw him for the first time.

Sitting in the far corner, dressed in a white chiton, paying absolutely no mind to the boys around him screaming and practicing. This boy seemed absorbed in the book he was reading, so Jongin took his time staring at him from afar.

His skin was milky white, almost as white as the piece of clothing hanging from his shoulders. His hair – pitch black – contrasting deeply and creating a sense of mystery around him. His eyes were big and round and his lips looked soft and full.

He didn’t seem at all like someone interested in battles and training. He didn’t look like it either.

If he didn’t slightly move from time to time, and if the wind didn’t lightly sway the chiton, then he might have as well thought the boy was a sculpture carved by the hands of a god.

“What’s _his_ name?”

Suho followed Jongin’s gaze before he let a little smile pull his lips back.

“That’s Kyungsoo.” The teacher replied, before looking up with a questioning look. “His age, though-…he isn’t that young anymore, Jongin.”

Jongin just looked back to the mass of kids training in front of his eyes.

Some of them too young to be making such choices for themselves. He didn’t want one day to have a man look him in the eye and blame him for tearing him apart from his family. He didn’t want to do that.

Not when he had experienced it himself.

“More of a reason for me to actually consider this.”

“So you _will_ consider it?”

Jongin’s eyes shifted back to the boy in the corner, _Kyungsoo_ , before he let out a breath and his mouth dropped in a little frown.

“If that’s the only option I have at the moment then I really have no other choice, do I?”

Suho’s smile was small and comforting.

“I’m afraid not.”

* * *

“You’re a Spartan man, aren’t you? A **xenoi**?!"

Jongin almost narrowed his eyes at the man sitting in front of him. Almost.

“If you’re wondering where my loyalty lies, then you can rest assured, I’m not going to turn against Athens.”

Jongin didn’t say anything else as the old man in front of him just squinted his eyes and started measuring him with a look.

“And how do I know you won’t turn my son into a bloodthirsty barbarian?”

Another almost scowl. Jongin knew that correcting the man now wouldn’t bring any good. Besides, he had forgotten how spiteful people could be when they were talking in such manner to him. He had forgotten what it felt like to be looked down upon.

“Sparta isn’t a barbaric state, father.”

His head snapped to the side at the source of the soft, low voice that resounded in the room. The boy in the white chiton was standing at the end of the stairs. He was looking at them blankly, the pitch black hair falling over his eyes.

“Go back to your room, Kyungsoo.”

“Why?” the boy asked, as he advanced forward to where the three men were sitting. “I believe you are discussing something that concerns me, aren’t you?”

Jongin had to look down to hide the smirk that pulled his lips as the older man in front of him fumed.

“With all due respect, he is right.” Suho spoke up. “He does have the final say in this, after all.”

Kyungsoo’s father looked at the teacher with a certain glint in his eyes, before his glare moved back to Jongin.

He didn’t like him, that much was clear. He couldn’t tell if that was the case for his son as well, judging by his blank expression, but at least the boy had a way with his words. That, and he didn’t seem to be afraid to speak up for himself. A trait that was punishable in many poleis, maybe probably even in Athens.

A trait that Jongin liked nonetheless.

He took the way too long moment of silence as a cue to speak up.

“I brought you a gift.”

Suho had explained to him that this was in order – to bring gifts to the boy, to try and _court_ him. Such words and actions had swayed Jongin even more, he had become even more and more unsure in his decision, but he had to go down to his farms that day. To check on the production out of the city. To see that even some of his own slaves were looking at him oddly and whispering to one another. That had only proven that at this point he really had no choice. It was either do this and try to make people see that he had never intended on fighting against them, or return to Sparta. But that wasn’t something he wanted. He would prefer dying a traitor than returning in Sparta where he would almost surely be forced back into the military life.

He slowly reached down to retrieve the present from the pouch on his belt under the **himation** , before handing it over to the boy, who approached them with dull curiosity burning in his round eyes.

“A book?!” the boy’s father exclaimed and Jongin looked up to see disbelief written all over his features. “You want my son to live with you and you come here bearing a book?!”

“I thought bringing military gear on the very first meeting might come off as bloodthirsty and barbaric.”

Jongin felt Suho kicking him under the small table and he also felt the burning glare of the old man in front of himself. The boy, however, was smiling, looking down at the leather bound book. Jongin chose to ignore the two men sitting beside him and stood up instead, facing the younger boy.

“How old are you?”

“Shouldn’t one ask about age after they’ve said their own? After they’ve introduced themselves, really.”

“Fair enough,” Jongin nodded, appreciating for a very brief moment that the old man’s incredulous look moved from him to his own son. “My name is Jongin. I am twenty years old. I live up the hill in the center of the polis and I have lands outside the wall.”

“And you came from Sparta.” The younger man raised his eyebrows briefly, before nodding. “I’m Kyungsoo, but I’m assuming you already knew that. I am almost eighteen years of age now.”

Jongin could only blink. If he had to be honest he had thought he was younger. He _looked_ younger.

Kyungsoo was tinier in frame, so fair and with soft features.

Jongin was large and muscular, tanned skin and all angles.

It was kind of hard to believe that they were merely two years apart. Not when the difference was so striking.

 “Exactly!” the boy’s father almost hissed. “He is almost eighteen now. About the age where he could become an erastes himself!”

“You don’t understand now, but this could be really beneficial for him,” Suho interrupted. “You know Jongin is the best warrior our polis has ever seen. It would be an honor for your family to have your son trained by him. Besides, I mean no offence with my words, Kyungsoo is still too young, too inexperienced to be an erastes. He could learn a lot from this before he **becomes a citizen of Athens**.”

Jongin’s eyes shifted from the old man to the boy standing behind him, seemingly uninterested in the conversation, eyes fixed on the book. He seemed far more fascinated by it than he was by the talk about training.

“I’ll have to think about it.”

At the huff of the old man, Jongin just raised an eyebrow. Suho stood up, so he followed.

“Once again, with all due respect, it isn’t your call to make.” The teacher reminded and Jongin wondered if the man in front of them would explode if his face got any redder. “But we will leave now, let Kyungsoo think about this offer.”

Jongin’s eyes moved to the boy who had finally looked away from the book and towards them. His expression was blank, but there was a glint of curiosity in his eyes as he watched the two men leave the house.

Something in exactly that look made Jongin turn his head away.

Somehow, he just knew this wouldn’t be their last meeting. For the better or worse, he just knew this wouldn’t end before it had even started.

It couldn’t. He needed this.

* * *

“Why me?”

Jongin had blinked at the sound of the soft voice resounding in the almost empty library. He turned in his spot to look at the boy – wearing the same white tunic, low sandals. He looked curious.

“Kyungsoo.”

“Why me?”

Jongin just breathed out, leaving the books he was carrying on the table behind himself.

He didn’t really have an answer to that question. Admitting that he really was only doing this because he wanted to make sure the citizens of Athens wouldn’t turn against him didn’t quite sound like something the boy would want to hear. But then again, his face wasn’t letting him in on any of his thoughts. Jongin couldn’t possibly know what he wanted.

“I saw you in the gymnasium for the first time. While everyone else was training, you were reading.”

“And you thought I needed training? That I couldn’t fight?”

Jongin noticed the darker undertone in the boy’s tone.

“I merely thought you were different.” He said, turning back to the racks of books. “You see, many people tend to believe that there is no greater gift than being a good warrior. That there is nothing more honorable than fighting in the wars and triumphing. However, in my humble opinion, none of that matters if you don’t know what you’re risking your life for.”

“People risk their lives for their polis and for their people.”

“Why would you risk your life for people you don’t know?” Jongin reached out to grab the book he had been looking for, pulling it out and turning back to the boy, that was looking at him skeptically. “People fight to keep their homes safe. To keep their families safe. Their friends. But when you’re like me and you have no family left to protect and no friends to wait for you to come back, there is only one more important thing left to fight for - yourself.”

Kyungsoo was just looking at him silently as Jongin smiled and reached out his hand to give him the book he had retrieved.

“I don’t know if history fascinates you, but if you read this you will see that not many warriors of the past got the chance to grow old.” The tanned male shrugged. “Only the smart ones.”

Kyungsoo’s eyes flashed up for a moment, before he took the binded scrolls from Jongin’s hand.

“Your point?”

“There are simply more important things than knowing how to handle a spear and a sword. When I first saw you sitting there and reading that book while everyone else was busy fighting, I thought you’d be possibly the only boy your age to understand that.”

The boy standing in front of him said nothing, gaze lowering down to look at the leather bound book, fingers tightening around it, as he brought it closer to his chest.

Jongin just gave him a lopsided smile, as he leaned down to grab his own books and slowly move away. He had nothing else to say and little time to spare.

“Wait,” the boy spoke up and Jongin did stop in his spot, turning his head to glance at him. He was already looking at him with slightly parted lips and round eyes. “If you do continue with the **contractual gifts ** , I-…I will accept them.”

Jongin felt his lips pulling back in a small smile, as he nodded curtly.

“I am glad to hear that.”

* * *

Things were getting worse. More people seemed to have started avoiding him. The smiles of some of his neighbors had become strained.

He had not been invited to a symposium when he had never, ever missed a single one ever since he moved to Athens.

He needed to hurry.

Which was the exact reason he was now standing in front of the gymnasium.

“You’re late.” Suho emerged from within the building, before tilting his head and leading Jongin forward towards the training grounds. “You know, I’m technically not even allowed to be letting you in here. You could get punished for this. I can be punished, too.”

Jongin knew that. He knew that no one was allowed near the training grounds of the gymnasium because the young ones were almost always training half naked. A sight not meant for the eyes of everybody.

“It’s also not good you’re late. You will draw attention to yourself now.”

“The goldsmith wasn’t ready. I had to wait for him.”

Suho just shook his head in exasperation, before they finally rounded the corner and the dirty grounds came into view, the sound of wooden weapons meant for training becoming louder and louder.

Jongin took the sight in once again – boys at all ages training, getting ready to join the inevitable battles of the future.

Only one thing had changed since his last visit – Kyungsoo wasn’t sitting at the corner reading a book.

He was also standing up in line, waiting to apparently face someone. He was wearing a linen cloth over his chest, his milky white skin contrasting deeply with it. His fingers were loosely wrapped around the handle of a sword as he was waiting.

“Wait here.”

Jongin halted in his place as he watched Suho continue walking forward, the white fabric of his tunic swaying after him. He approached the groups of boys, Kyungsoo in particular, and he started speaking. Jongin couldn’t quite make out what he was saying from so far away, but he assumed it was about him. He _knew_ it was about him when Kyungsoo’s gaze shifted from the teacher directly towards him.

He watched as a few more boys curiously turned to look at him. Some of the older ones got closer to whisper to one another – they probably knew of him. Kyungsoo broke apart from the line and started walking towards him.

The closer he got, the better Jongin could see him. He must have been training earlier too, because he was sweating, black hair sticking to his forehead.

“Hello, Kyungsoo.”

The boy just lowered his head the lightest bit as a greeting, curiously looking at him with those wide eyes.

“Suho must have probably told you already, but I come with a gift.”

Kyungsoo just nodded and waited for Jongin to step forward and place the heavy package in his hands. The boy looked up briefly after feeling the weight, before a hand hesitantly moved to the strings.

“May I?”

“Of course. It’s yours.” Jongin smiled. “Go ahead.”

He just silently stood and watched as Kyungsoo started pulling on the strings, untying the package and pulling the papers away. Until the shining surface of a metal came in view. Until the sun’s rays hit it and made it shine brightly.

Jongin looked on as Kyungsoo’s eyes proceeded to widen a bit in surprise, before the boy looked up to him.

“What-…what is this?!”

“A breastplate, of course. The first gift should be military attire, no?”

“No! I mean, yes, but-…is this _bronze_?!”

“Oh, that-…yes, I do believe so.”

“I cannot accept this.”

Jongin just looked up when the boy shook his head and tried to stretch his arms back towards the taller man. He only raised his eyebrows.

“It is rude to return a gift, don’t you know that?”

“This is too much!” Kyungsoo seemed borderline distressed as he looked down to the breastplate.

This was, by far, the most Jongin had seen on his face. Until now it had always been a calm, collected expression with only his eyes speaking. Now, he seemed concerned with knitted eyebrows and lips pulled back in something like a small frown.

Jongin just leaned down and placed a hand on the boy’s shoulder.

“It is a gift, Kyungsoo. And a few weeks back you did say you were going to accept it.”

“I am not a soldier yet. I do not _deserve_ a bronze breastplate. You were supposed to give me one made of leather or-…or-“

“Kyungsoo, please…” Jongin spoke again, quietly, a small smile playing on his lips when the boy finally looked up. “If you are still standing behind the words you told me that day in the library, then go home. Tell your father you have made a decision. Tell him I will gift your family with animals and slaves for your farms. Tell him I am ready to open my doors for you at any time.”

“Why are you doing this?” Kyungsoo asked, voice low, but confident. “My family isn’t in the upper class. They are not aristocrats. They have no special social standing in the polis, unlike you.”

“Isn’t that more of a reason to agree, then? Besides, I told you. You were different than the others.” Jongin pulled his hand back from the boy’s shoulder, straightening up. “I will be waiting for your reply. If you change your mind, let Suho know. He will tell me.” 

For a moment, Kyungsoo looked like he was going to argue, but instead he just nodded and lowered his head lightly.

“Thank you.” He uttered instead. “For the gift and for your kindness.”

Jongin simply nodded.

* * *

Word had gotten out fairly quickly.

Every man present at the symposium was aware of the fact now that he was going to invite Kyungsoo in his home this coming week. That seemed to be the main topic of conversation that night.

“Why did you pick that boy?” an older man asked. “There are many others, boys from a higher standing, with more background. _Younger_ ones.”

“The boy is of striking beauty, though, you cannot deny that.” Chanyeol’s roaring voice interrupted the older man and Jongin only smiled at him.

Chanyeol was one of the richest men in the polis, the symposiums in his house were always the loudest, the most crowded, the most famous ones. There were always many skilled and beautiful **hetairai** , many delicious treats and drinks brought from all corners of the world.

He was one of the very few men who seemed to not care about anything people were saying about Jongin – he seemed to have his own opinion on everything and that seemed to have gotten him so far in this society. Some people were saying he was insightful and brave. Jongin just thought he was as stubborn as someone could get.

He was also one of the very few people he knew, that had his own eromenos – a tiny boy that was sitting right next to him, clad in a beautiful silk chiton with what looked like a silver belt around his middle. His hair was the color of honey and his lips were twisted in a small smile as Chanyeol kept playing with his fingers. There was a loving look in the older man’s eyes.

“Of course, no one can beat my Baekhyun in terms of beauty.” The giant said shortly after with a proud smile, his hand moving from the boy’s fingers up to play with a lock of his hair.

Jongin’s eyes moved to the tinier man. He looked content, he looked happy. He pursed his lips as he raised his glass to be filled with more wine.

“How old are you, _**pais**_?” Jongin asked before he could even stop himself.

Baekhyun looked up when he realized he was talking to him, his smile turning into a little smirk.

“Pais?” Chanyeol laughed loudly before the boy could even reply. “He’s older than you, you know. It’s inappropriate to call him that.”

“I am twenty-two.” The boy – _the man_ – replied and Jongin felt his eyes widening lightly. He just looked so much younger than that. Hell, he even looked younger than Kyungsoo did and the boy was merely eighteen.

Besides, he had always thought that the eromenos had to be younger than that.

“We will have to part ways soon,” Chanyeol spoke up again, as if reading his thoughts. There was a glint of sadness in his eyes, but he blinked it away before smiling widely again. “My Baekhyun has turned into a very fine man. It’s a pity, but I am happy. I still have a few moons to spend more time with him, to teach him more. There’s nothing else I can wish for.”

Jongin’s eyes shifted back to the boy – _the man_ – who lowered his head and for a moment. There was nothing but complete grief written all over his face, but then he seemingly forced himself to smile and look up, the remainder of a sad twinkle in his eyes shining for the rest of the night.

* * *

“You have a beautiful house.”

Jongin leaned against the wall as he watched Kyungsoo taking everything in carefully. He motioned for the slaves to bring the boy’s belongings to the upper floor, while he remained there to look at Kyungsoo walking around curiously, taking a peek out the window to the busy streets of Athens, then walking to the other side of the room and taking in the sight of the large courtyard. He might have imagined it but there was an almost inaudible gasp coming from Kyungsoo.

“A fountain!” the boy looked amused as his eyes kept taking everything in. The shaded hallways under the columns that led to the doors for the inner parts of the house. He turned around to look at Jongin. “And Ionic columns in a backyard? You’re possibly the very first person I’ve met who has them in their house.”

“They look pretty.” Jongin replied simply. “That’s why I have them here.”

Jongin knew this wasn’t typical. It cost him a lot of money to get it done, but once he had decided that he’d be staying in Athens he hadn’t hesitated. Besides, money wasn’t an issue.

“That’s incredible.”

Jongin let the boy take everything in, while he gestured for one of his men to walk towards him.

“Kyungsoo?” he waited for the boy to turn towards him before he continued. “This is Sehun. He works here for me. He will show you around the house. You can pick any bedroom you like, you can stay there, refresh yourself. There will be a feast tonight, I was made aware that this was in order. Your family will come, so will a lot of men from the Council. If there is anything you want, anything you need, just tell Sehun. He will take care of it.”

Kyungsoo just stared at him for a few moments, before nodding, bowing lightly. Then he followed silently after the young slave who started showing him the entire house.

And Jongin was left alone in the living room, breathing out heavily.

Tonight. Tonight was the start of this new life he had to live with this boy he barely knew.

Tonight was the night where he had to show everyone present that he was serious about staying here, about being on the side of Athens in this never ending conflict between the poleis.

“Luhan, get a bath ready for me.”

He watched as the other slave rushed away.

Tonight.

According to Suho, it was going to work. According to Suho, this was confirmation enough for the citizens in Athens to trust him fully. He could only hope the scholar was right.

Jongin just sighed out again.

* * *

The symposium was loud. Many men had arrived to witness this, to celebrate.

Chanyeol’s laughter was booming over the noise in the whole room.

Everyone was patiently waiting. Discussing politics, discussing arts and poetry, discussing the war.

And then Kyungsoo appeared and silence fell in the whole room.

Followed by two slaves, he finally joined everyone downstairs. Wearing a beautiful chiton, the color of the morning sky, silk flowing down to the ground like a waterfall.

When Jongin finally walked forward and presented him with a silver drinking cup, that was quickly filled with the sweetest wine in the land, when the boy hesitantly looked around before raising the cup to his lips and taking a brave sip.

When they did that, the entire room was once again filled with excited shouts and exclamations of the guests.

From that moment on, in front of all these citizens, in front of the polis, Kyungsoo was his.

* * *

Jongin didn’t know what he had expected to change, because nothing really did.

Sure, he did have to take out a few hours a day to train with Kyungsoo, but except for that life was pretty much the same as it had been until that moment.

Kyungsoo was a quiet kid, he didn’t really do much when they were in the house except read. He would sometimes join Jongin for a walk in the polis but even then he wouldn’t say much. Both of them would just walk side by side silently.

When he was at the gymnasium, Jongin would go down to the wall and his lands, check up on the production and the farms.

With joy in his heart, he also noticed that the spiteful glares of the citizens had disappeared, changed back to polite nods whenever their eyes locked.

It was a bit incredible to think that this change in behavior was all thanks to the boy that had started living with him.

Jongin found himself also spending more time in the library. Reading more books about the etiquette and history related to the relationship between an erastes and an eromenos. From what he already knew and Suho had told him he was supposed to take care of Kyungsoo, like a friend or a parent would do. He was supposed to teach him how to fight and to make sure he would grow up to be a literate and intelligent man.

Which Kyungsoo already was. Jongin would come back with a book for Kyungsoo and not a few days later the boy would quietly announce during dinner that he had finished it already. On the next day, Jongin would bring him new reads from the library.

He was also a pretty decent fighter, Jongin had figured out as they first started training together. He knew the basics of almost everything. All Jongin could teach him from that point on was how to use it in an actual battle. All he could do was just help him improve.

However, Jongin could see – anyone really could see – that Kyungsoo was only doing this because he had to. When he was holding the practice swords and standing outside under the scorching sun to train, his eyes were dull and his expression was blank. Very different from the twinkle in his dark orbs whenever he was handed a scroll or a book, from the almost invisible smile on his lips whenever he was sitting in a corner under an oil lamp in the dark hours of the night, reading.

Jongin would look at him sometimes from the far corner of the room and think to himself that it was a pity. A pity that even when he loved doing something as much as he did, he was also forced to do other things. He was forced to fight when it was apparent he preferred not to.

So that was also part of the reason Jongin spent so much time in the libraries. He was trying to find books he himself hadn’t read before, check them out before bringing them back to Kyungsoo.

But that wasn’t everything there was to this relationship, Jongin realized one day as he was leisurely going through some old scrolls, the illustrations on the paper depicting a far more intimate scene than the relationship between only two friends.

The bond between an eromenos and an erastes was supposed to be far more physical, at least according to these scrolls and Jongin’s previous knowledge on the matter. However, for him who had only entered this out of purely political reasons, this had never been a thought to cross his mind.

Not yet, anyways.

Jongin couldn’t deny, Kyungsoo was beautiful. His skin was fair and it looked soft. The black locks of hair were freely falling over big, deep eyes. His lips were full and red. He looked younger than he actually was, now finally eighteen years of age, with his round face and chubby cheeks.

He was beautiful. The way Adonis was beautiful.

But no matter how gorgeous he was, no matter how blessed by Aphrodite he was, Jongin couldn’t bring his thoughts any further than just that. No matter what his position was, he felt like he wasn’t supposed to let go of his self control. Kyungsoo was not an object that now belonged to him. He was a human being.

So no, Jongin didn’t have such thoughts about him. Or at least he tried to keep them tame, as he closed the book and returned it back to the shelf.

He didn’t need to research more about this. The way they were now was good enough for him. He had a new friend – a friend who trained with him and quietly lived with him.

And that was more than enough.

* * *

“How is it that you already know so much?” Kyungsoo asked, breathing heavy as they ended the training for that day. “How is it that a man merely twenty years old has so much experience and knowledge?”

Jongin remained quiet for a few moments, fingers busy detaching the breastplate from his body. He set it aside, the calm evening air feeling cold on his naked chest. When he looked up, Kyungsoo was looking at him through the bangs falling in his eyes.

“Sparta is a very different from Athens.” He ended up sighing. “War is a state of being there, children start learning how to fight as soon as they start walking. I fought my first battle at fourteen.”

There was a quiet sound of surprise and Jongin looked up to see Kyungsoo had sucked in his breath, a certain twinkle in his eyes. He could only let out a sour smile.

“When you start fighting that young there are two paths you could go. It’s either you become a savage, a person who only knows how to kill. That, or you learn how to treasure peace. Peace or at least everything the brings peace to you and your mind. In my case, that was reading. Books brought me to another place and any place felt better than the battlefields.”

“How did you find the time to read everything you did if you were fighting?”

“There is always time for the things you love doing.” Jongin shrugged. “Besides, I did most of the reading after I finally left, after I moved to Athens. There are more libraries here, more knowledge and appreciation for the arts.”

Jongin was about to stand up and leave, go get changed before joining the boy back for dinner, but Kyungsoo spoke up again. An action that surprised him for it was the first time the younger one was initiating a conversation.

“You could have been someone completely different had you not separated everything from your life. The war turned you into a wise man.”

“One thing I know, that I know nothing. This is the source of my wisdom.”

 “Socrates.”

“That’s right. Socrates said that.” Jongin looked up to look at Kyungsoo with a smile. “You are interested in philosophy.”

It wasn’t a question, it was a statement. He had noticed that every book written by a philosopher was the book Kyungsoo would finish most quickly out of everything he received from the library.

The boy just nodded solemnly.

“Good. You can join me tomorrow to the library, if you want.” Jongin finally stood up, feeling Kyungsoo’s curious eyes on himself. “There are many books I can give you that you might find interesting.”

“I would love that.”

“I know.” Jongin just smiled, sparing one last, quick look towards the boy.

A quick, fleeting look, before he would get lost in the genuine smile stretching those full, soft lips, then he was walking away.

* * *

Dinner was silent as every other night. It was the only meal they had together in the day for Kyungsoo was in the gymnasium most of the days during lunchtime and Jongin was out at the fields or the streets of the polis, in meetings or working.

He finally noticed with a certain lightness in his heart that after all the months that had passed Kyungsoo had finally started eating calmly around him. He was not looking concerned every time an expensive meal was served on the table between them, he was not shying away from eating it.

He was finally starting to act more freely around Jongin and he was glad for that development. Their conversation were much lighter, the smiles and exchanged jokes were much more commen than they had been in the beginning.

“There is a symposium tomorrow,” Jongin casually said between bites, looking up to Kyungsoo, who was sitting straight, carefully chewing on his food. “It is Chanyeol’s symposium. I suppose you know who he is-“

“One of the **aristoi** , no?”

“Exactly.” Jongin nodded. “His symposiums are always the best, so I thought you might want to join me.”

He remained silent, eyes only focused on Kyungsoo as the boy on the other side of the table knitted his eyebrows and pursed his lips, setting the fork back on the table slowly, before looking up. Jongin just raised his eyebrows.

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing is wrong.” Kyungsoo shook his head, avoiding Jongin’s eyes. “I just-…”

There was silence for a few moments, before Jongin tried his best to smile as sincerely as he could.

“If you don’t want to join me that is quite alright, Kyungsoo.”

“It’s not that. I’d love to join you, but I was thinking about visiting my family tomorrow. I was just about to ask you if I can go.”

At the words and the hopeful look in Kyungsoo’s round eyes, Jongin’s heart clenched.

This is what he had feared. He didn’t want to be someone to keep families separated. He didn’t want Kyungsoo to think of him as someone who kept them apart.

“Listen to me, Kyungsoo,” he started and the man in front of him just blinked, as he straightened in his seat even more, head lowered. “I don’t want you to ever ask me if you can see your family. If you want to go, you just go, you don’t have to receive my permission for that.”

“But-“

“They’re your mother and father, Kyungsoo. Why would I not let you see them?”

“But the symposium-“

“Don’t mind the symposium,” Jongin finally smiled. “There will be many more to come. You can always join me next time.”

Kyungsoo’s smile was bright and grateful and there was a twinkle in his eyes that Jongin couldn’t quite identify. He just stared at the man for another few seconds, takin in the sight of him and all his beauty, before going back to his meal.

* * *

The wine was sweet, the music was loud, many of the guests were already drunk.

Jongin was sitting next to Chanyeol, when even the last of the landlords he had been talking to decided he was off to find a hetaira. When the giant man turned towards him and raised his drinking cup.

“So where’s your boy? I thought you’d bring him here today.” He laughed loudly, clasping a hand on Jongin’s shoulder. “Stop keeping him all to yourself, people barely see you two out together.”

Jongin just pulled his lips back in a lopsided smirk instead of replying.

Kyungsoo had left earlier for his home. Jongin had sent two slaves with him to bear gifts for their house and family, despite the boy’s protests. He was expected to return on the following day.

He threw a quick look at Chanyeol, though, who was still apparently waiting for some sort of verbal communication. Maybe Jongin just needed some help from someone who wasn’t a scholar or a teacher in a gymnasium, because no matter how helpful Suho had been in the past months, he couldn’t explain everything Jongin needed to do. Maybe he was just getting drunk from the wine. In any case, he just let out a sigh.

“I just really don’t know how to handle this.” 

 “Handle what? Is the boy causing trouble?”

“No, it’s not that. The boy is-….Kyungsoo is-…he is a good person. I just don’t know what I’m supposed to do.” Jongin shrugged, raising the drink to his lips yet again. A little chuckle escaped his lips when he looked at Chanyeol again. “Becoming an erastes doesn’t exactly come with a rulebook.”

“You don’t need a rulebook. Being an erastes is all about being someone’s friend, really.” Chanyeol thoughtfully scratched his chin. “Maybe a bit more. Maybe a lot more. That depends on a lot of factors.”

“What do you mean?”

“That really just depends on the relationship between the two people. Mainly, you just have to make sure the boy lives a good life – that he knows how to fight, that he learns more than he could in a gymnasium, that he eats and sleeps well. You have to take care of him. In exchange for that, he does other things for you. That’s where it depends on what more means.”

Jongin just knitted his eyebrows. Maybe he was drunk. Or maybe he was not drunk enough. Chanyeol just continued speaking.

“You see, I am a firm believer of exchanging pleasure. I don’t like to be the only one pleased if my partner isn’t getting anything from the whole deal.” The man stated matter of factly. “You have to test the limits of your eromenos, but always make sure they are comfortable with everything you do.”

“What do you do?”

Jongin looked up and maybe it was the first time Chanyeol looked a bit flushed, as he shrugged.

“You know. Just, pleasure each other. Do I have to explain just how that happens?”

“What’s to explain…Isn’t it the same way it works every time?” Jongin sighed out. “Like how it works with hetairai, with slaves, with-“

_“Don’t say that!”_

Jongin looked up in surprise at Chanyeol’s almost hiss. The giant, although still a bit flushed from their conversation and the wine, was looking at him with knitted eyebrows and a slightly gaping mouth.

“What?” was all Jongin dumbly asked.

“You never, _never_ , treat your eromenos like that!” Chanyeol said, a bit distress lacing his voice. “Those boys will later on become citizens of the polis, they cannot be treated like slaves or **pornoi**. When I say you pleasure one another I mean pleasure but without going all the way. You don’t want to bring shame to Kyungsoo and yourself, do you? Do you want him to be called names? To be a **kinaidoi**?”

“Of course not!” Jongin exclaimed quickly, eyebrows arching up in surprise. “I just read this scroll in the library on the etiquette and it said they had intercourse and-“

“That must have been an old scroll, Jongin,” Chanyeol said, expression finally a bit more relaxed. “Times have changed. You cannot do this sort of things anymore. What you just mentioned, don’t mention to anyone else. You’re lucky it was me you talked to.”

“Of course I won’t.” Jongin shook his head lightly. “I am sorry. I didn’t realize.”

“It’s alright.” Chanyeol gave him a little smile. “Just don’t go fucking your boy and you’ll be fine.”

Jongin just breathed out, his heartbeat returning back to normal. He had been startled for a moment there, from Chanyeol’s sudden outburst. But at least he knew now.

He pursed his lips, taking yet another sip from the wine.

“What you said earlier,” he started again. “Pleasure one another without going all the way-“

“Please, please don’t make me speak about this out loud.” Chanyeol laughed again, a pink hue on his cheeks. “I might be loud but even I do have my limits.”

Jongin just let out a breath again, a chuckle, before nodding.

“Baekhyun is a lucky man, to have an erastes like you.” He took another sip from his cup, looking around. “Speaking of him, where is he? I don’t think I’ve seen him here tonight.”

“That’s because he isn’t here.” Chanyeol’s voice sounded dull and when Jongin looked up he was smiling but his eyes were empty, dull. “Baekhyun is no longer here, he is a man now. He left two months ago to start a life of his own. It was…it was about time, I guess.”

Jongin just froze in his place. He hadn’t realized that the boy with the honey hair had already left. That Chanyeol was no longer his erastes and he was no longer his eromenos.

“I’m sorry.”

“What are you sorry for?” Chanyeol laughed but it sounded strained. Fake. Jongin shook his head.

“I don’t-…I don’t know. For mentioning it, I guess.”

“It’s alright, you didn’t know.”

There was silence for a few moments and Jongin took the few seconds to empty his drinking cup, to have it immediately filled again with the red, sweet wine that was making his mind go to funny places.

“Will you be taking another boy to live here? Another eromenos?”

“No,” Chanyeol replied quickly, surely. “No, I don’t think so. I don’t think I can do that anymore. Not after Baekhyun.”

The wine was sweet, yet burning as it slid down his throat. Jongin just nodded and looked away into the crowd, giving Chanyeol his privacy as he saw the giant man raising a hand up to his eyes.

This relationship, this bond between an erastes and an eromenos could be, apparently, more than just friendship.

So much more.

* * *

_Pleasure one another._

Kyungsoo’s skin was glistering with sweat.

_Pleasure._

His breathing was heavy.

_Pleasure._

The firm muscles of his arms were protruding when he got a tighter hold on the sword.

_Pleasure._

Jongin could only imagine him glistering with sweat in another position. His heavy breath ghosting over his skin. His muscles twitching because of other actions.

_Pleasure._

Jongin had to blink quickly to rid himself of such thoughts. He didn’t see the boy attacking him from the front. When the tip of the wooden sword Kyungsoo was holding stopped only millimeters away from his chest, he breathed out and his fingers loosened around the handle of his weapon.

His sword fell down to the ground as he raised his arms.

“You win.”

“I do.” Kyungsoo nodded, breathing still heavy, as he pulled back the sword. “Are you alright?”

“Yeah. I just got distracted.” Jongin closed his eyes for a moment, before leaning down to pick up his sword. Kyungsoo was looking at him with knitted in concern eyebrows. “There’s another lesson. Never let your guard down in real battle.”

Jongin’s fingers played around the handle, before he looked up to take a quick glance at Kyungsoo and his disheveled hair, his sweaty face and arms, his heaving chest. He sighed out.

“You know what, that was enough for today.” Jongin said, feeling a tightness in his abdomen.

Kyungsoo looked at him with concern in his eyes again.

“Are you sure you are alright?”

“I’m fine, don’t worry.” Jongin waved his hand dismissively. “I just-…I’ll see you again tomorrow, alright?”

The boy didn’t say anything, just looked at him one last time before lowering his head curtly and then walking away. Jongin sighed out, the beating of his heart booming in his ears.

_He couldn’t do this._

He turned to the side, spotting one of the slaves working in his household. He motioned for her to come closer.

“I’ll go up to my room now. I want you to send a slave up there in twenty minutes.”

“Master?”

“A man. I need to be with a man tonight,” Jongin let out a heavy sigh, eyes looking at the retreating form of Kyungsoo. “Send Sehun.”

* * *

The Grecian baths were one of the few places where Jongin didn’t want to go together with Kyungsoo, because he knew he just wouldn’t be able to control himself.

There they were, though, walking through the wide arch into the steamy hall and Jongin’s heart tightened a little at the mere thought that he’d be seeing every inch of Kyungsoo’s fair skin, every curve of his body, all of it, in mere minutes. That everyone in the baths would be seeing it.

His heart tightened again at the thought as he started mentally chanting to himself that he was being ridiculous. They were in a bathhouse, this was normal. No one would pay attention.

He had been avoiding coming here but when he was cornered at the last symposium for not showing up anywhere with Kyungsoo he had been basically forced to bring him here. Many of the upperclass citizens were there, many had come with their own eromenos. A meeting, of a sort.

Jongin just didn’t know why it had to be here, where everybody would be naked.

While every cell of his entire being was suffering, Kyungsoo was walking next to him with a little, content smile, a light white chiton handing from his shoulders. A chiton that would fall down in one swift movement.

“I haven’t been here in ages,” he mused quietly, the fog from the steams kind of calming Jongin down. Maybe he wouldn’t completely go crazy. “Maybe we could go to the other hall later and get a massage with aromatic oils-“

Jongin closed his eyes, not hearing the rest of Kyungsoo’s words. The sole thought of someone touching him, rubbing in the oils in that flawless, white skin was doing things to him. He was so not going to survive today.

“Jongin!” there was a loud, booming voice and he let out a sigh of something akin to relief as Chanyeol wove his hand up in the air. Minseok was with him, a landlord in the southern part of the polis, and a few more older men from the aristoi. “I almost thought you wouldn’t make it.”

“I promised, didn’t I?”

“And this must be Kyungsoo!” one of the older men leaned down, grabbing the hand of the slightly confused boy. “Nice to finally meet you in person. I’ve heard a great deal about you. People kept saying you were of extraordinary beauty. I must say, you are even more radiant than I had imagined!”

Jongin felt his jaw tightening as he forced a smile. As Kyungsoo just mumbled something in gratitude, before retreating, stepping a bit behind him.

“Well?” Chanyeol asked with his oblivious, big grin. “Let’s go inside, shall we?”

Jongin just gulped. He was so not ready for this.

* * *

He tried his best not to look at Kyungsoo. Tried his best not to stare at his naked chest and the thick thighs, the gentle curves of his body. The fair skin of his back as he descended down in the water, hiding his body from the prying eyes.

“He really is a beauty.”

Jongin almost flinched at the quiet voice behind himself. Chanyeol was leaning over his shoulders, a small smile on his face as his eyes moved away from Kyungsoo and back towards Jongin, a hand slapping him on his naked back. Jongin almost whined.

“Come on, I have to introduce you to some important people. They have been dying to meet you.”

To say he was grateful for the distraction would be an understatement. He threw one last look at Kyungsoo, seeing him talking to the eromenos of Minseok with a wide smile.

Then he breathed out and followed after Chanyeol to where those people were waiting.

He was dragged into another political conversation. Fortunately, this time around, no one found it necessary to point out he was from Sparta. No one related him to the polis as they were discussing the impending war between the states.

He was asked of his opinion on strategies and Jongin almost found it laughable how men who have probably never been on a battlefield, men who would probably never step on one were discussing strategies they couldn’t possibly even understand. However, saying that would be rude and that was the last thing Jongin wanted to do now. Instead, he just smiled and explained everything they asked about.

He hadn’t forgotten about Kyungsoo, but he hadn’t been on his mind while he was engaged in that conversation.

That was, until he heard the commotion.

There was a shout from behind in the bathhouse and then there were people raising their voices. Jongin shared a glance with Minseok and Chanyeol, before all the men in their section hurried to go check out what was happening.

And Jongin’s blood boiled at the sight in front of himself as they pushed through the crowd.

Kyungsoo was standing in the middle of the pool, the same old man who had complimented his looks earlier holding him by his forearm and pulling him. Kyungsoo was struggling in his grip.

Jongdae, Minsoek’s eromenos, was standing a few steps behind him, looking hesitant with arms raised up. He looked like he was trying to decide if he was supposed to help or not.

“Let go of me!” Kyungsoo said loudly but that only seemed to make the old men tighten his grip around his arm. Kyungsoo’s lips twisted into a pained grimace.

“I don’t think so. Now explain why you dared push me, pais. Why you thought raising a hand against your elder, against someone of my rank would be a good idea?!”

“I did not push you. I just moved away, because you tried touching me!” Kyungsoo said calmly through gritted teeth and all Jongin could see was red. “Now please, let go of me.”

Jongin saw it in the eyes of that man as he twisted his arm and fingers dug even tighter in Kyungsoo’s skin, that he had no intent of letting go. Kyungsoo started struggling even more in his grip.

He also forgot all reasoning. All tactics to stay calm and reserved in front of citizens in Athens. All he could see in this moment was Kyungsoo. His Kyungsoo and that man who was threatening him.

He didn’t register walking forward until he was at the edge of the pool.

“He said, let go.”

Jongin’s voice sounded chilly throughout the hall. When that man looked up and saw him talking, his fingers did loosen their grip. Kyungsoo used the moment to drag his arm away and step back. Jongdae’s arms found their way to his shoulder, pulling him in a half hug as Jongin was still too busy staring down the old man, whose attention was now turned to him.

“He’s yours, isn’t he?”

“He is. And you have no right to touch what is mine.”

“Let’s swap, then. I can buy him from you.”

Jongin felt a rage rising within his chest. He tried his best to stay calm, fingers tightening into fists.

“I don’t think so.” He hissed through a tightened jaw. “Come here, Kyungsoo.”

He didn’t look as the boy scrambled out of the pool and walked towards him, standing behind him. Hiding.

“Maybe it would do some good to teach him some manners.”

Jongin tuned that old bastard out. He didn’t want to listen, because f he did, he wouldn’t be able to control himself and maybe he’d start throwing fists. Instead, he leaned down to pick up the fallen white chiton of Kyungsoo and quickly threw it over him, a hand wrapping around his shoulders securely, dragging him forward.

He felt glances in his back, a hand on his shoulder and when he looked up he saw Chanyeol nodding at him with a serious expression.

He didn’t care. He just wanted to get out of there.To get Kyungsoo out of there.

* * *

“Are you angry?”

Jongin looked up to Kyungsoo. They were finally at home. Kyungsoo’s hair was still wet, falling over his eyes. Eyes, that were wider than usual, full of scare and regret. His chiton was messily closed in a hurry, wet patches from the water in the bathhouse.

“I am.”

Jongin just ran a hand through his hair, breathing out heavily. He was. Every sane part of his being was mentally chanting to him to just stay in his place and not do anything stupid like turn around and go back to the bathhouse to teach that old disgrace of a man a lesson.

He heard a quiet thud and when he looked back at Kyungsoo realized the shorter man had dropped to his knees. His hands were on the floor and his head was hanging low.

“What are you doing?” Jongin mumbled and only saw Kyungsoo shaking his head without looking up.

“I disrespected you and your honor in front of all the aristoi. I embarrassed you.” His voice was shaking, he was quiet. “I will receive my punishment.”

Jongin’s heart just shattered as he looked down at the kneeling boy in front of himself, lips twisting down in a frown. He just took a step forward, watching as Kyungsoo trembled in front of him.

He was afraid, Jongin realized with horror. He was afraid of him.

Jongin kneeled down in front of the younger one, who was still trembling like a leaf in front of him, head still lowered down towards the ground.

“I am not angry at you, Kyungsoo,” he said quietly because he didn’t trust himself to speak louder. His voice came out soft. “Look at me.”

When Kyungsoo hesitated, Jongin raised a hand and put two fingers under the younger one’s chin, pushing his face up gently. His eyes looked watery as they finally locked with Jongin’s and he felt a whole new pain shooting through his chest. A pain that he had never experienced before.

“You did not embarrass me. You did not disrespect me.” He said quietly, fingers sliding up to the side of Kyungsoo’s soft face until his entire palm was cupping the boy’s cheek. “You had every right to say what you did, to do what you did.”

“But I am supposed to listen to you and the other arist-“

“You are your own person.” Jongin pursed his lips for a few moments, forgetting about his desire to return to the bathhouse. Instead, he smiled. “I don’t need a friend who changes when I change and who nods when I nod; my shadow does that much better.”

Kyungsoo’s lower lip quivered lightly as Jongin moved his thumb to wipe away the single tear that rolled down the smooth skin of the boy’s cheek.

“Plutarch.”

Jongin nodded.

“You don’t have to do what I tell you to do. You don’t have to do anything anyone ever tells you to do, if you don’t want to.” He said quietly, hand sliding down the smooth skin of his neck, to his shoulder. Squeezing tightly. “You stood up for yourself. I am proud of you, Kyungsoo.”

He didn’t expect Kyungsoo to lunge forward and wrap his arms around his neck, to cling onto him so tightly, body still shaking against his.

Jongin froze for a moment, inhaling the sweet scent of the man, before finally raising his hands and wrapping them securely around the smaller body in his arms.

The silence in the room felt heavenly as everything Jongin could feel was Kyungsoo’s closeness.                   

“Thank you.”

* * *

Jongin could see how much Kyungsoo opened up to him after that dreaded day in the bathhouse. He started speaking to him more freely without measuring every word. He was touching Jongin’s shoulder or his hands without hesitating, every touch sending a small wave of electricity through the elder’s body.

Nobody dared speak about the incident in front of Jongin. Nobody, except for Kyungsoo’s father who had come banging angrily on his door, demanding to take his son back, because he was bringing shame to their entire family by serving to someone as ‘uncultured’ and ‘uneducated’ as Jongin. Laughable, really.

Kyungsoo had screamed. Jongin remembered it, the way the boy raised his voice for the first time ever in front of him. To defend himself. To defend Jongin from his father’s harsh words.

“In the end of the day,” Jongin had raised a hand to stop another angry fit from the smaller man, turning to his equally fuming father instead. “It is Kyungsoo’s decision. Whether he wants to leave or not.”

Jonin hadn’t been concerned, not even for a second that Kyungsoo would want to leave. It had been confirmed in the very next moment when Kyungsoo straightened up.

“I am staying. No matter what you say, father. I belong here now.”

There had been a lot more screaming, a lot more curious glances from the people on the streets. Kyungsoo’s father warning him to never come back because of all the ‘disrespect’.

The moment the old man had left fuming, Kyungsoo broke down. Jongin had to hold him when he started crying and when his tiny fingers dug into his shoulders the louder the sobs got.

The inevitable had happened, Jongin had separated the boy from his family. He hadn’t meant to. Never had he intended to do that.

“I’m so sorry, Kyungsoo.” He whispered in the silence of the room. “I turned you against your father. I didn’t want this to happen.”

Kyungsoo didn’t reply for a few minutes. He just raised a hand to cover his face, to wipe away the tears.

When he finally calmed down, he looked up. His eyes were slightly reddened, his jaw tightened.

“I am indebted to my father for living, but to my teacher for living well.”

Jongin pursed his lips when the boy rested a hand on his shoulder.

“Alexander the Great, isn’t it?”

“It is.” Kyungsoo nodded. “My father was wrong. He always has been a narrowminded man, who only cares about status and reputation. You, however, are different. You know right from wrong and you taught me how to see that too. You protected me when no one else would have.”

Jongin looked down. He was right. Kyungsoo was right, in their society, no one else would have thought that this had been wrong. No one else would have supported a _boy_ , not yet a citizen of Athens. 

He started wondering for a moment, if this had been a good idea. All of this. Taking Kyungsoo in as his eromenos, dragging him into this life.

The fingers around his shoulder tightened and Jongin looked back up to Kyungsoo, who spoke quietly.

“I owe everything to you.”

* * *

The room was warm.

Kyungsoo’s fingers on his chest were even warmer.

Jongin had to close his eyes so he could control himself. He slowly brought his arms up to hold onto Kyungsoo’s arms.

He looked at the boy to see he was already staring at him. They were so close that he could feel the other’s breath on his skin. Kyungsoo’s lips were parted in an invitation and Jongin had a hard time staying sane.

He didn’t stop, though. He leaned down and then those lips he had been staring at for months were pressing against him.

They were softer than he had thought. Kyungsoo’s lips against his. They were soft and they tasted sweet, welcoming Jongin for a chaste, but lasting kiss. The hands on his chest moved down to his abdomen, leaving a burning trail on his skin.

Jongin leaned back down to kiss Kyungsoo. This time deeper, feeling more of that sweetness shaking his entire little world. Kyungsoo moved his lips against his, responding to the kiss. Making it deeper. Getting closer. As close as it was possible. Jongin’s heart fluttered violently in his chest.

His lips moved to place soft kisses down Kyungsoo’s jawline. On the soft skin of his pretty neck. Jongin’s hands moved up to Kyungsoo’s shoulders, fingers hesitantly tightening around the **peronai **. He broke the kiss to look down at the smaller man. To see him smile and nod.

That was everything Jongin needed as he leaned down to kiss him again, his fingers playing around with the peronai until they opened and the silk chiton pooled down on the ground around Kyungsoo’s feet.

Jongin pulled the shorter man closer, feeling his body against his own. His fingers against his body, his breath against his skin. His sweet scent invading his senses and leaving him wanting more with every passing second.

Jongin walked backwards, still holding tightly onto Kyungsoo, not letting go, until the back of his legs hit the bed. He sat down, pulling Kyungsoo down with himself, their lips connecting yet again for a small kiss. And another. And another. And yet another.

He blinked when Kyungsoo sunk down on his knees in front of him, hands sinking down to rest on his thighs.

“You don’t have to do this.” Jongin barely uttered, not trusting his own voice. His insides were turning, every little touch on his skin felt like the sweetest burn, the softest torture.

“I know I don’t have to. I want to.”

Jongin breathed out slowly as Kyungsoo shuffled forward on his knees, moving his hands from Jongin’s thighs slowly to his already hardening member. His breath hitched when the boy’s hands finally wrapped around his cock, giving it a hesitant, experimental tug.

He looked up with wide eyes and Jongin realized, for the first time tonight gathering his thoughts, that this was probably the absolutely first time Kyungsoo was doing this for someone else.

He just smiled down at him and nodded, and Kyungsoo took that as a sign to continue doing that. A hand going up and down Jongin’s shaft, while the other was supporting him on Jongin’s thigh.

The elder’s breathing was getting shallow as Kyungsoo pumped him to complete hardness. As he looked down and saw the younger one’s eyebrows knitted in concentration. Had it not been for the sinful moans bubbling at the bottom of his chest, Jongin would have thought Kyungsoo looked extremely cute like that.

Jongin almost whimpered in pleasure when he felt something hot on the tip of his shaft. When he looked down with widened eyes and saw Kyungsoo’s tongue leaving hesitant kittenish licks. Jongin had to resist the urge to just devour this boy here and now. Instead, he threw his head back and let the feelings of the overwhelming pleasure roll out of his tongue in the form of moans and profanity, in varying order.

For so long he had been trying to restrain himself from thinking about Kyungsoo like that. Every time he had seen the half naked boy out in the courtyard sweating after their practice, every time he had seen him sitting under an olive oil lamp with his milky white skin looking flawlessly smooth under the dim light, as he was reading a book. Every time he had walked closer and sensed that entrancing sweetness.

And now here they were, in Jongin’s bedroom with Kyungsoo kneeling between his legs, the lewdest sounds filling the air around them.

Kyungsoo’s beautiful soft lips stretched around Jongin’s length as he took him in his mouth and Jongin couldn’t hold in the moan as the warmness engulfed him. It was clear this was Kyungsoo’s first time doing this, but nonetheless the feeling was heavenly. All the pleasure in the world, all of it happening at once. Jongin was losing his mind as Kyungsoo’s head started bopping up and down his length. As the moans became louder. As his vision started turning white in the corners.

“Stop.” Jongin rasped out, reaching a hand out to push Kyungsoo’s hair out of his eyes as he moved up to look at his erastes. His hand moved to Kyungsoo’s cheek, feeling the soft skin under his fingertips. “Come here.”

Kyungsoo did. He stood up from his knees and Jongin pulled him onto the bed in front of himself, eyes slowly moving down to take in the sight of his beautiful body. The flawless skin, the soft curves. The hardened member between those milky thighs. Jongin’s eyes shot back up to lock with Kyungsoo’s. His cheeks were flushed.

“Can I touch you?”

Kyungsoo seemed taken aback by the question. He quickly blinked a few times, moist lips parted lightly as he barely nodded once in consent.

And there it was. Everything Jongin needed to know that there was no barrier to break anymore. Everything he needed to know that it was alright to move forward, reaching out a hand towards the younger man’s waist, pulling him closer. Their lips touched when Jongin changed their positions. When he moved Kyungsoo around, the boy lying on his back under Jongin, as the older moved to kiss his shoulder, nipping on the skin lightly.

Kyungsoo was looking at him with parted lips and Jongin’s breath hitched. The look in his eyes was dark and full of hunger, the kind of hunger Jongin knew all too well. It was a look that hinted many things.

Jongin’s hands were almost shaking as he reached out to grab that same jar of aromatic oils Kyungsoo had said before he liked. He leaned down to place a series of soft kisses against the spotless skin at Kyungsoo’s hipbone. A trail of kisses moving down. When Jongin’s nose brushed against Kyungsoo’s hardening shaft, the younger man let out a hiss.

And then Jongin’s lips were kissing the soft skin of Kyungsoo’s inner thighs. The flesh felt tender under his lips, the little gasps of Kyungsoo filling the room when Jongin’s kisses turned sloppier, needier. When a hand wrapped itself around the boy’s knees, yanking his leg up. When teeth not so lightly nibbled at the skin, the sucking kisses leaving a trail of red marks as Jongin’s mouth moved to taste every inch of the glorious body.

Kyungsoo was a panting mess underneath him by the time Jongin actually poured the oils from the jar onto the smaller man’s inner thighs. A hand sunk down to spread it evenly. Jongin looked up to see Kyungsoo was clutching onto the cushions, chest heaving up and down madly.

“Put your legs together for me,” Jongin whispered quietly, hand sliding up the side of the younger’s leg as he followed his request immediately. He felt his heart beating loudly against his chest.

His fingers slid all the way down from Kyungsoo’s knees to the curve of his butt, before he got up on his knees, getting a hold of the other one and taking one last look down at those dark eyes.

Jongin slid his length between Kyungsoo’s soft thighs, feeling another feeling of softness and arousal. Another sort of madness creeping in his mind when he felt the boy underneath him putting his legs even closer, creating more friction for him.

Jongin pulled back and snapped his hips back forward, a loud moan escaping his throat. The soft, warm flesh of Kyungsoo around him simply driving him crazy.

He kept thrusting, the sounds of skin slapping against skin getting louder. What was even louder was Kyungsoo’s sudden gasp.

Jongin blinked as he looked down curiously and realized that his position had gradually changed. That the last thrust had been particularly low, his own erection brushing against Kyungsoo’s own, creating friction for the younger.

Jongin just slid his hands lower on Kyungsoo’s legs, holding tight as he repeated that, another loud moan escaping the shorter man’s plush lips.  It sounded heavenly in Jongin’s ears, so he repeated that. Over and over again until Kyungsoo’s lips pulled back and he was letting out a quiet mix of pleasured sobs and moans.

Jongin felt his stomach tightening and he knew he wouldn’t last much longer. Everything- the smell of Kyungsoo, his warmness, his bewitching voice – was becoming too much for him to handle. He was no god, he was just a human. A weak one.

He reached over, wrapping a hand around Kyungsoo’s shaft, tugging at his length as he kept thrusting between his milky thighs. Kyungsoo’s mouth opened in a soundless scream, back arching off the bed.

Jongin felt the sticky liquid shooting into his hand when Kyungsoo came. He himself needed only a few more reckless thrusts before his load shot all over the younger one’s thighs. Jongin pulled back, breathing heavy. He watched dizzily as Kyungsoo finally dropped his legs down, the skin of his inner thighs looking red, _raw_.

“I’m sorry,” Jongin said, fingers moving to push Kyungsoo’s damp locks out of his face. “I left marks.”

Kyungsoo looked down to see what he meant. The red spots from the kisses earlier were all over the milky skin of his legs, now red from all the friction. The boy just shook his head, a small, tired smile pulling his lips.

“It’s OK. I like it.”

* * *

Things slowly started turning back to normal. Most aristoi had forgotten about the incident in the bathhouse. It didn’t seem to bother them anymore. Most of them anyways.

Kyungsoo’s father was still not backing down and he still hadn’t returned. Jongin felt guilty for that, but Kyungsoo was assuring him every day that it was not his fault. That if something had been meant to happen, it would have happened anyways.

Besides that, everything was normal. As normal as everything could be during the constant fear of war.

“I can’t help but notice,” Suho said during one of the symposiums, leaning against the wall beside Jongin. “Kyungsoo has been hiding his body in the gymnasium lately.”

Jongin tried to compose himself, before raising his eyebrows.

“So?”

“He trains fully clothed. However, even then the tunic rises sometimes. I couldn’t help but see some things.”

“Why were you looking?” Jongin fired, trying to change the subject. Suho just raised an eyebrow, raising the drinking cup to his lips.

“I have seen lovebites all over his skin when he changes in the far corners. When he swings a sword harder and the fabric lifts. On his thighs. On his upper body. His neck.”

There was nothing Jongin could say. After that first night they tried pleasuring each other, they just didn’t seem to be able to stop. Almost every night Jongin would have the utmost pleasure and honor to listen to the sounds Kyungsoo was making just for him. To feel the warmth of his thighs and the softness and sweetness of his lips.

“I hope you are aware that he is not an inferior object of sexual gratification, right?”

“I have never thought of him as such,” Jongin replied with a huff. “He is so much more.”

“And I hope you are aware that an eromenos is not supposed to feel unmanly desires for his erastes.”

Jongin hesitated, throwing a look towards the corner of the room where Kyungsoo was talking to Jongdae. He was smiling brightly, the dark blue chiton contrasting with his skin. The silver belt accentuating the waist and the curves only Jongin knew existed under the silk. He looked like a vision. Like a child of a god. He was simply radiating.

However, when it was just the two of them the happy grin was replaced by a smaller, softer smile. The look in his eyes was dark and lusting, the touches brave.

Jongin didn’t know if it was unmanly desire Kyungsoo had for him, but it was desire nonetheless.

He took a sip of the wine, before looking back to Suho.

“I’m aware.”

* * *

When Kyungsoo dared ask for the unspeakable, Jongin couldn’t help but move back, eyes widening.

“No.”

“Why?”

Jongin just pursed his lips, the sight of the naked man in front of him simply too maddening. Kyungsoo was kneeling on the bed, waiting for a reply with wide eyes staring up to him. Jongin had to collect his thoughts quickly, to remind himself _why_ he couldn’t do it.

“Because it is the law. Because people would judge us for it.” He shook his head, leaning back down to press a soft kiss against Kyungsoo’s cheek. “And I’m not concerned about myself. I just don’t want to see anybody speaking ill about you.”

“Wait for the wisest of all counselors to judge you. Time.”

“Pericles.” Jongin replied confidently, smiling against the younger man’s neck. “I’m sorry, Kyungsoo. I cannot.”

Kyungsoo sighed when Jongin’s lips pressed against his jaw.

“So you don’t want to do this with me because it is not right and not because you don’t want to?”

Jongin pursed his lips for a moment, a hand travelling up Kyungsoo’s bare back to rest behind his neck and to pull him forward. To press their lips together for a long kiss.

_Of course_ he wanted to do it with Kyungsoo.

_Of course_ he wanted to feel him in that way, to feel all of him. To do to him things no one else ever could.

But he was afraid. Afraid that the perfect life they had would end, that he would ruin it.

Kyungsoo gave up that night, giving in to Jongin’s soft and light kisses.

* * *

The bathhouse was particularly quiet that night. Jongin couldn’t help but stare at Kyungsoo through the foggy steam, trying to make out the curves of his body in the distance.

“Hello.”

Jongin snapped out of his daze and he looked to the side, the sight of a youthful face coming in view. Honey colored locks of hair were flying in all directions.

“Baekhyun, right?”

“I’m flattered that you remember my name,” the man replied, sinking down lower in the water beside Jongin, following his gaze to the distant corner of the bath where Kyungsoo was talking to Jongdae and his erastes Minseok. They were laughing. “I heard not long ago from Chanyeol that Kyungsoo has become your eromenos. You will have to excuse me for not knowing earlier but I entered the life of a citizen not long ago. I have a lot to learn still.”

“You had a great teacher,” Jongin said lazily, truthfully. “I am sure you will manage to do great on your own.”

“Sometimes I wish I didn’t have to.” The man sighed out and Jongin threw a glance at him. He seemed wistful as he shrugged. “Never mind me, though. I came here to talk to you about Kyungsoo.”

“What about him?”

Jongin caught the waviness in his own voice. Baekhyun leaned against the side of the pool, smiling fondly.

“Did you know that me and Kyungsoo are friends?” Baekhyun asked and Jongin raised his eyebrows lightly. “Yes. I was still in the gymnasium when Kyungsoo first stepped foot there. He was about eight or nine. He was a really cute kid. We knew each other for many years before I first became Chanyeol’s eromenos. We knew each other during all these years too. I kind of lost touch with him when I finished my studies, when all I did was spend time with my erastes in the city.”

“I didn’t realize you knew each other. He has never mentioned it before.”

“And why would he?” Baekhyun’s chuckle was eerie. “I saw him a few days ago down in the market and we talked. He told me about your life together. He looked happy.”

Jongin just smiled, nodding. It was good to know Kyungsoo thought like this and wasn’t afraid to express his content to others.

“I am his friend, though,” Baekhyun spoke up again. “I can see when someone is hiding something.”

Jongin shot his eyes up to see the glint of mischief gone from Baekhyun’s eyes. He was looking at him seriously and Jongin felt himself tensing.

“Did you come here to accuse me of something?”

“I merely came to make sure my friend is doing well.”

“He is.” Jongin said sharply. Maybe too sharply. He didn’t mean to. He just didn’t feel like discussing this mere meters away from said boy was tactless. Stupid.

And then he sighed out, looking towards the corner where Kyungsoo was laughing with the others. The thoughts of the last few nights when his kisses had been deeper, when they had lasted longer. When his breaths had been hushed, Jongin’s name quietly escaping his lips over and over again. The disappointment in his eyes when Jongin would stop him from progressing any further.

“I just cannot give him everything he wants.”

Baekhyun’s eyes flashed at him before he, too, looked over at Kyungsoo.

There was silence for a few moments, before Jongin let out a heavy breath, turning back to the man next to him. His look was heavy on him and for the first time Jongin realized there was something collected something much deeper and wiser in those eyes than he had initially thought.

Baekhyun’s lips pulled back in a wide grin.

“Of course you can.” He said cheerfully. “You can give him _everything_ he wants.”

“You don’t understand-“

“Oh, I understand. Trust me, I do.” Baekhyun hummed thoughtfully, pushing himself back, away. “What you do together, no one would know of unless you tell someone. Unless, of course, you are stupid enough to do that.”

Jongin had half a mind to snap at the man for calling him stupid. However, the gears in his brain were turning, before he threw a look towards Baekhyun. The other one just ran his hands through the water, shrugging.

“Everyone does it. They just keep quiet about it.”

“But Chanyeol said-“

His sentence was interrupted by Baekhyun’s chuckle. It was loud and cheerful.

“I may not know much yet, but there is one thing I have learned in all these years.” Baekhyun said, stepping back. “Chanyeol can be a very, very good and convincing liar.”

* * *

Jongin didn’t know whether trusting Baekhyun about Chanyeol was right. He didn’t know if trusting anyone but himself was really right.

However, there was one thing the older man had said that was right.

No one would know.

Even if he did fall into Kyungsoo’s request, there was no way anyone would find out.

It was just him and Kyungsoo and nothing else mattered.

“Are you sure?” Jongin asked quietly in the dark night, the only dim light coming from the olive oil lamps in the corners. He was afraid as his fingers danced around Kyungsoo’s waist.

He looked up when the younger man grabbed his wrist.

“The most difficult thing in life is to know yourself.” The boy uttered and Jongin had to close his eyes for a few moments.

His mind was all over the place, he was aroused, he was feeling hot and everything was spinning. He had to concentrate for a few moments, before nodding.

“Thales.”

The grip on his wrist loosened as Kyungsoo nodded.

“I know myself, Jongin. I know I want this. More than anything else.” The shorter man whispered. “I want you.”

Jongin nodded, feeling a lump forming in his throat.

He was afraid, but he was also sure that he wanted this. Kyungsoo’s hooded gaze was doing things to him.

He was already hard from the younger’s earlier ministrations with his hands and mouth. He had gotten so much confident and so much better over time. He knew how to work up Jongin in seconds. To have him always longing for more.

And now he finally was going to get more. Finally going to make Kyungsoo entirely his. Because he wanted it. Because both of them wanted it.

“Kiss me.”

Kyungsoo’s voice was demanding and breathy and Jongin didn’t hesitate to hover over Kyungsoo and meet his lips in a hard, needy kiss, tongue sliding over Kyungsoo’s lower lip.

Jongin pushed a knee up between the other man’s legs, spreading them apart and earning himself a quiet gasp into the kiss.

He didn’t need to ask. He knew this was Kyungsoo’s very first time doing this. He felt thrilled to know he would have the honor to be his very first for everything. But also afraid, he did not want to hurt him in any ways.

He loved him.

“I love you.” He quietly whispered, Kyungsoo stilling down underneath him for a few moments, before two white arms wrapped themselves around his shoulders, pulling him down for an even more eager kiss.

The oils on his fingers were dripping when he reached down to trace Kyungsoo’s skin in his most intimate places. A finger lightly running over his rim, the grip of Kyungsoo’s fingers on his shoulders tightening momentarily.

Jongin connected their lips again when he felt Kyungsoo wrapping a leg around his waist. He rubbed his finger against Kyungsoo’s rim, feeling the soft breaths leaving the younger one’s lips.

One finger sunk slowly into the heat of Kyungsoo, the boy beneath him shifting in his hands. Jongin immediately backed away to look at him, to make sure he was alright. His expression hadn’t changed. Not yet. He didn’t seem like he was in pain, maybe just uncomfortable.

Jongin moved his finger inside and out, eyes never leaving Kyungsoo’s lips and the slow arch of his eyebrows.

“Bad?”

“Not bad.” He replied breathily. “Strange. _New_.”

Jongin just leaned down, attaching his lips to Kyungsoo’s neck, sucking on the sensitive skin. He moved his free hand up to Kyungsoo’s chest, fingers finding the little pink nub, rubbing it lightly. Kyungsoo mewled underneath him, a sound that sent a wave of confidence through Jongin’s entire body. He made sure to be kissing Kyungsoo as he slowly inserted a second finger into his tight heat.

There was a light, surprised nip at his lower lip at the intrusion. Jongin kept on kissing Kyungsoo, swallowing his quiet gasps as he started moving his fingers inside him, trying to stretch him as wide as possible.

“Tell me if you want me to stop.” Jongin said, voice raspy and low.

When Jongin slowly added a third finger, Kyungsoo pursed his lips and stood quiet for a few moments. Jongin was moving slowly, leaving kisses everywhere he could reach, his free hand rubbing soothing circles on his sides. He waited for Kyungsoo to relax, before twisting his fingers against Kyungoo’s tight walls. Stretching, prodding.

A loud gasp filled the room when Jongin twisted his fingers yet again.

“ _Do that again_.” Kyungsoo gasped, hands clinging onto Jongin’s shoulder for life. He just smiled, before repeating what he did, twisting his fingers upwards into Kyungsoo’s prostate.

He could see the younger man in front of him shut his eyes for a moment, eyelids fluttering in pleasure as his lips parted to release yet another moan.

Jongin kept abusing this one spot inside him with his fingers, feeling himself getting painfully hard at just the sight of Kyungsoo’s expression twisted into utter bliss and pleasure.

He almost chuckled fondly at Kyungsoo’s whine when he pulled his fingers out at once, all pleasure halting suddenly. However, the whine was quickly replaced by an excited glint in those round orbs. Jongin leaned down to connect their lips together, moving his hand to guide his leaking member to Kyungsoo’s opening.

It took all his willpower to go slow. Kyungsoo’s warmness around him, engulfing all of him was just too maddening for him to be able to think straight. He didn’t realize he had been holding onto Kyungsoo’s arms tightly until he was fully in.

His breathing was heavy and when he opened his eyes he saw the marks his hands left on Kyungsoo’s pale skin for a few seconds as they moved away. Kyugnsoo’s eyebrows were knitted together, eyes were shut. He was biting on his lower lip so harshly that Jongin feared he would draw blood.

He didn’t dare move, he didn’t even dare breathe, as he watched Kyungsoo’s breathing slowly calming down, his expression slowly relaxing. The fingers digging into his skin slowly loosening.

“Move.” Kyungsoo’s voice was shaking as he spoke quietly after a while. “Move. _Please_.”

Jongin did.

He pulled out slowly, his cock dragging against Kyungsoo’s walls, the friction making every little part of him scream in utmost pleasure, and then he pushed back in.

Kyungsoo was breathing heavily underneath him as Jongin slowly picked up the pace. As the painfully slow thrusts became regular, slightly harder and deeper with every following move.

The room was filled with quiet moans of their names. The only thing on Jongin’s mind at the moment, just the younger man underneath him

Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo.

_Only Kyungsoo_.

He pulled the boy up until he was sitting in his lap, pushing his hips up, getting deeper inside him. Kyungsoo gasped because of the new angle.

Then he moaned when Jongin moved again and hit him in his sweet spot. Jongin wrapped his hands around Kyungsoo’s body, holding him tightly as he continue pushing in this position, filling the room with sweet moans and sobs.

He buried his face in the younger’s neck when Kyungsoo pushed his hips down to meet his thrusts.

It was too much.

So much pleasure. Too much pleasure.

Jongin felt like his insides were turning, his abdomen feeling funny as he neared his peak.

A hand sneaked down between their bodies to brush against Kyungsoo’s length.

To make the boy in his arms an even more wrecked mess. It seemed like his only vocabulary had decreased to only ‘Jongin’, ‘please’ and ‘gods’.

He felt Kyungsoo tensing inside his arms, his walls tightening around him.

And Jongin just couldn’t hold it in anymore. He exploded, coming inside the other man with a loud moan.

All he could see for a few moments as he was riding out his orgasm was white. All he could feel was Kyungsoo and Kyungsoo only.

He heard a quiet cry as the man in his arms shuddered, reaching his own peak with Jongin’s hand still lazily moving up and down his length, his white load staining both of them.

They didn’t move. Jongin was trying to calm his heart down. Kyungsoo was still sitting in his lap, completely exhausted, lying down on his shoulder, hands loosely wrapped around him.

Jongin just wanted to hold him forever and never let go.

“Jongin?”

“Hm?”

“I love you, too.” The smaller man barely whispered and Jongin felt his heart skipping a beat.

He just tightened his arms around Kyungsoo, pulling him even closer.

* * *

Every paradise and bright future Jongin had been hoping for crumbled not even two weeks later.

Because when word made it to Athens that Sparta had started their attacks, the officials of the city started planning the defense and counterattack.

Because when they started mobilizing the military, Jongin knew this was the very end.

He wasn’t afraid for himself. Gods, he didn’t even care about himself.

All he could do was tremble in horror when they announced the older boys from the gymnasiums would be joining the fight because they were short on men.

All he could do at the mere thought that Kyungsoo would be dragged into the battle was scaring him beyond death.

“I don’t want you to fight.” Jongin said during dinner that night.

The atmosphere had been heavy, and when he said that Kyungsoo didn’t reply for a while, just lowered his utensils and looked down.

“I don’t want you to fight either.”

Jongin just shook his head, eyebrows furrowed in devastation.

“This is wrong. They can’t make you fight.”

“I am almost nineteen, Jongin.” Kyungsoo uttered quietly. “It was about time.”

“You are not a fighter, Kyungsoo.” Jongin shook his head again, refusing to accept the reality. “Just because you can fight does not mean you have to. You are-….you are books and knowledge. You are wisdom and beauty. You are-…you are-“

“A man.” Kyungsoo ended, his lips pursing into a thin line, before he forced a smile. He reached over the table, gentle fingers brushing against Jongin’s hand.

Jongin sighed out, entwining their fingers together, feeling the warmness of Kyungsoo’s hand in his own.

“I just wanted to live and love you, Kyungsoo. Forever.”

There was silence for a few more seconds, before Jongin jugged his chin, motioning for Kyungsoo to move closer. The other man did, he stood up from his chair and hurried into jognin’s embrace, sitting down in his lap and hugging him closely.

“There is nothing permanent except change.”

Jongin wrinkled his nose.

“I don’t like Heraclitus.”

“Why?”

“Because he speaks truth.”

Kyungsoo just hid his face in his neck and Jongin shook his head, hands wrapping around the other one tightly, wishing they could freeze this moment for an eternity.

* * *

“Let’s leave, Kyungsoo.”

“What?”

“Let’s leave. Athens. We don’t have to stay. No one can _make_ us stay.”

“But-“ Kyungsoo stopped himself, closing the book and looking up with knitted eyebrows. “What about everything here? What about your lands? What about-“

“Forget about all that. I just want to be with you.”

Kyungsoo was silent for a long time and Jognin vaguely wondered if he had been to rash with his decision to offer this.

After all, Kyungsoo still had a family here. A family that had told him to never come back, but a family nonetheless. He had friends here and he had a life. Someday, if he survived the war, he would have a title, he would have a standing in this city.

Jongin felt disheartened when the moment of silence lasted for another few torturously long seconds.

“Alright.”

He blinked, making sure he had heard right. Making sure he was seeing Kyungsoo’s small smile and wasn’t just imagining it because he wanted to.

“W-what?”

“Alright.” Kyungsoo said again, quietly. He set his book aside, standing up. The white chiton was dancing around him elegantly as he stepped towards Jongin, catching his hands. “Let’s leave. Together.”

“Are you sure?”

“As long as I am with you, I am sure.” Kyungsoo nodded, eyebrows knitting for a moment. “Where will we go, though?”

“I don’t know. Somewhere away from Athens. Somewhere away from Sparta. We can go to Corinth. Or Megara. We can buy a home there, we can-“

Jongin was silenced by Kyungsoo’s lips on his own. He lived in the moment, savoring the sweetness of his beloved’s tongue.

“You are a citizen of Athens, Jongin. A citizen of Sparta, too.” Kyungsoo looked at him through his eyelashes and Jongin immediately recognized the look in his eyes – Kyungsoo had an idea. He had this sharp look like every time he quoted philosophers. “And I am not a citizen anywhere.”

“What does that matter?”

“If we leave now, wherever it is that we go, people will just think I am your slave. That way we can live any way we want to.” Kyungsoo said, a small smile playing on his lips as his hands snaked around Jongin’s shoulder. He looked at him in confusion. “No matter how old I get, you and me, we can be together in _every_ way without fear of who will see or hear us.”

Jongin just breathed out at what the younger man was implying. He raised a hand to brush his pitch black hair away from his eyes, a fond smile making its way to his lips as he shook his head.

“You are no slave, Kyungsoo.”

“I am no slave,” the boy nodded, a mischievous look in his dark eyes. “They don’t have to know that, though.”

Jongin pursed his lips, trying to think about this. Kyungsoo leaving ghostly kisses on his face was distracting him, though.

All he could do in the end was sigh, catching Kyungsoo’s face between his hands. The younger man leaned into his touch.

“Are you sure about this?” Jongin asked. “About leaving? Athens is your home, after all.”

“I love you, Jongin. I love you more than I have ever thought it was possible to love someone.” Kyungsoo said, voice soft, as he rested his forehead against Jongin’s. “Home is where your heart is.”

Jongin pressed their lips together. The kiss was deep and he could feel the sincerity in it, the emotions flowing between him and Kyungsoo.

When they pulled apart, foreheads still touching, Jongin breathed out, shaking his head lightly.

“Who said that?”

Kyungsoo’s smile was soft and loving.

“I did.”

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this, please leave a comment, let me know what you think ^^


End file.
